


Behind the Camera

by OctaviaPenrose



Series: The 100 one shots [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: AU, College, F/M, Instant Connection, One Shot, Passion, Smut, murven - Freeform, murven one shot, murven smut, murven the 100, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctaviaPenrose/pseuds/OctaviaPenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated m for sexual themes and strong language.<br/>Prompt: Raven attends college and half way through second year she runs into money trouble. A guy on campus, generally known as Murphy says he’ll pay her money if he gets to shoot her half naked. She’d been hesitant at first but he offered a lot of money and as she figures desperate times, desperate measures, right? But that night something unexpected happens.<br/>(Loosely Inspired by Lindsey Morgan’s playboy shoot and the movie “Judas kiss” where Richard Harmon stars.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Camera

She had told herself she needed the money. It wasn’t like she was making a porno for crying out loud. Come on, she’d be fine. She just had to take off her clothes, take a couple pictures, shoot some takes of something or other – not porn, she had asked – and they’d be done with it. 1000 bucks right into her pockets. It was for a project he had said. Raven wasn’t so sure, but then again she didn’t understand “art”. In all honesty it was a bit of a joke to her. Mechanics, physics, see that was something you could count on.   
Raven made her way across campus pulling her read jacket closer around her narrow frame, it was cold for only October, even for Washington, but then again what it was always cold in Seattle. She stepped in a puddle of water, water seeping into her ragged knock off Converse, ruining the night even more so. She grumbled, swore under her breath and continued the walk over to the art students’ part of campus. It was already dark, a slight drizzle coming down from the skies like always.   
She slammed the door shot after her as she entered the art building, and as if in protest the sky began to rumble dangerously. Great, thunder and lightning, just what she needed. She hoped it stopped before she had to go back to her own dorm.  
As she walked up the stairs she kept murmuring, “desperate times, desperate measures” to herself, as if to convince herself she was doing what she needed to do. Not like she wasn’t, money was unbelievably tight. As in she had none. Once she paid off what she owned the school for that month with the money she made from Dominoes and her mother’s sparse input in her education, she had.. well.. nothing.  
Lots of people were running around, happy as ever, not even giving her a second glance, something she had learned ages ago, if you didn’t deliberately try to insult people or get in their face with your looks, people rarely noticed you. They were too busy worrying about their own shit.   
She went up the stairs, past a common room and further down the hall. A girl with dark hair come out of a dorm room gave her a small smile and continued down the hall.   
“45C,” she murmured to herself as she passed the numbers one by one, 12C, 27C, 37C, 40C. She slowed her walk as the number 45C came into view. The brass number stood out against the blue door, mocking her. With the power of something divine – like pop tarts on sale – she rallied, took the deepest breath she’d possibly ever taken and goes over to knocks on the door. The sound is way too loud for the small corridor, no one is around which isn’t really that strange. It was Friday night, Raven would bet good money there was a party somewhere on campus. She takes a step back hoping to God it was the right number.   
A second later the door opened, revealing John, or murphy as everyone seemed to call him on the other side. “Come in,” he said promptly and moved to the side, “I’m almost done setting up.” his tone was dispatched as if he was somewhere else in his head. He left the door open for her as he went to set up something that suspiciously looked like overgrown, mismatched umbrellas. A large area at the back of the room was completely covered with bright green clothe.   
“Just take off your clothes and put that on,” he pointed to some strange Jedi like get up. A leather skirt thing, almost like a loincloth, two long pieces hanging down in the front and in the back to cover up her private bits and then as a top, more leather, just crop top thing that Raven could tell would push her breast up and make them look utterly gigantic. She sighed, it wasn’t as bad as she had expected. For the amount he was paying her, he could have asked her to strip naked and she’d probably have done it. Desperate times, desperate measures.   
“Where is your roommate?” she asked as she pulled her shirt over her head and laid it down on the bed. He looked at her shortly, standing there in her bra and then returned to his work as if a half naked lady was nothing new to him, “he’s out for the night.” he replied shortly, “just strip. I’ll be a gentleman and look away.” Raven nodded, It wasn’t like there was a bathroom or anything she could change in, and no way in hell she was going to the public bathroom down the hall. Not because it was disgusting, she was used to that part, but because going back dressed like a freaking Jedi would most definitely alert the gossip police.   
“If you look I’ll gut you,” she warned just for good measure and he simply chuckled in reply, but didn’t look at her. She took it as a go card and turned around so she had her back to him, and unclasped her bra, before first throwing on the top that left all over her stomach bare while shoving her breast up in her face. Then she took of her pants, and stopped. If she wore her current boxer-like underwear they’d be seen on the sides of the loincloth bandana thing, only held together by a ring around her hips. And she figured green cotton panties didn’t fit very well with the theme he was going for. And she realized, she would have to take them off… Feeling her dignity shrink inside she took off her bottoms and quickly got into the Jedi skirt.   
She turned around to face him, he was sitting down at the end of a bed, she didn’t know if it was his own or his roommates, his back to her.   
“All done,” she said with a sigh, trying to forget the fact that she felt practically naked in the get up, he turned around in his seat and his eyes gave her a once over. She asked, “where do you want me?”  
“Just stand in front of the green screen,” he instructed and Raven didn’t quite know how she felt about the guy’s lingering eyes on her body. He had beautiful eyes though, large, blue ones and even with the crooked nose he was lovely to look at, not the ragged, extremely attractive, animalistic way some guys where hot, but a calmer hot, the kind of hot all artistic guys possessed. The kind of hot that came with knowing you were good at something not many people knew how to do, in this case, taking pictures.  
Raven moved over to stand in front of the lense, feeling naked, but trying to remember he couldn’t actually see anything he wasn’t supposed to. She squinted against the hard light ejecting from the big ass umbrellas. ”What now?” she asked.  
“Pull out the ponytail and sit down, and sit down, you need to put some make up on,” he got up from his position on the bed.  
“Excuse me?” Raven said indignantly, feeling like he was deliberately insulting her and her looks.  
“The lights, they wash out your complexion, they wash out anyone’s really. Sit down over there,” he pointed to the desk chair and he got up and went over to the nightstand coming back with a large bag filled with makeup.  
Not thinking at all she blurted out the first stereo type comment popping into her head as if it had a life of its own, “are you queer or something?”   
He took a step back looking at her, “or something.” he said as if it was the answer, “I’m one of those pansexual, who is apparently kidding themselves right alongside the bi’s.” His tone was unreadable, hard, but not angry or upset, nor did it seem particularly sarcastic. It just.. was.   
“Sorry I didn’t mean to,” she said shaking her head, “I’m also one of those who is kidding themselves so..” she shrugged and went over to sit back in the chair he had pointed out and he came over and placed the makeup bag on the table, already a few products in his hands, “but why all the make up?”She went on.   
He sighed and shook his head, his lips pressed together, “I take pictures of people, professional ones. Sometimes that requires make up and people like you, forget that. Look at me.” he instructed holding out a shade of foundation to her face. He squeezed some out on his hand, took a brush and began to put make up on her face. Raven hadn’t ever seen a guy work with make-up, but he seemed to know what he was doing, so she didn’t question it again. Instead she just took the opportunity to stare at him. She noticed he had a nice smell, very citrusy and fresh, nice. She just sat there getting surprised by just how mesmerizing the blue of his eyes was and he didn’t even seem to notice she hadn’t taken her eyes off him for 5 minutes. Or maybe he didn’t care. All the while he put make up on her face, using blacks, reds and whites, no glimmer she noticed and judging by the image his hands created in her head while he put the makeup on her, she must look dangerous, or like a clown.   
“All set,” he said and stood back up and grapped a mirror to let her see. She did look dangerous, she was pretty sure he was doing some sort of science fiction, star wars, star trek shoot with her. She didn’t look like Raven Reyes anymore; she was someone else, someone who was fierce, radiant and extraterrestrial. She was a freaking Jedi.   
“Wau,” she said as he moved behind her, pulling up some of her hair and pinning it away from her face.  
“You approve?”   
“I do,” she replied and put down the mirror on the table again. A couple minutes later he had fixed her hair and she stood up, “are the preparations over?” she put her hands on her hips.  
“Yes, now you’re ready for the cameras.” he said with a small smile. Raven went over to the green screens standing in front of them like a statue as Murphy picked up a large camera from the floor. He started out by just taking pictures where she stood, testing the lights, sometimes going to adjust them, moving them around till he was happy with it. Then he started to ask her to strike a pose, to show off her leg and jut out her behind. Basically he was asking her to be sexy. This would have been no problem, had Raven been wearing any sort of underwear. Her poses felt awkward and judging by the look on Murphy’s face it was showing. First time he stopped her, he went over and gently moved a pin in her hair, the gesture so gently Raven got one of those funny feelings in her stomach. Then he lent down and whispered in her ear as one of his hands were on her waist, “now give me sexy,” his pulled out a bit to look down at her with those large blue eyes of his and Raven feeling completely speechless gave him a short compliant nod.  
It worked for a while and she pulled of some of the sexiest posses she had done that night, that was until her mind once again began to focus on her naked down stairs and she again became all too aware of her every movement.   
“Stop- stop.” he sighed and shook his head as he got up from his crouched possession, “you need to relax.”She stood up as well, looking down as her tongue ran over her teeth in frustration and annoyance.   
“I know it’s hard,” he came up to her again, close like before, “just.. You’re sexy okay, if you didn’t already know that?” his tone still had the same edge to it, that uncaring brassness that she for some reason found herself able to identify with.   
“Thank you I happen to know that,” she said as she looked up at him again, his face was in a mask discontent blank uncaring.  
“do you? Because I’ve seen Major Byrn be sexier than you are right now,” that won him a slap, a hard one straight across his cheek. The sound of her hand hitting his cheek almost echoed in the room. Major Byrn was the school’s rugby coach, a woman with no grace and even less femininity.   
Murphy smiled and turned his head back to look at her, “give me that kind of fire, Reyes.” he moved all the way into her face, staring her down. She didn’t know why. Maybe because she was lonely, maybe because she hadn’t been with anyone after Finn had left to go to a school on the east coast. Maybe it was just the voice of her roommate, Clarke, telling her to get the full college experience. God knows she was with that Bellamy guy. No, god had no play in it, Raven knew, she had heard them.   
But for whatever logical or illogical reason Raven leaned forward and planted a big middle school kiss on Murphy’s lips. Murphy didn’t move or maybe he froze for a long time, maybe 5 seconds? Which is a long time in kissing universe, but then suddenly he was kissing her back as if just realizing that was what he was supposed to do.  
He kissed her hard, slowly letting the kiss intensify, Raven imagined the volts inside their bodies being turned up, and electrifying their veins, sending sparks of hot, deadly and primitive electricity into the other person. Raven moved her body into him as her hands found their way into his hair.   
His hand placed themselves on her hips, pulling her closer and closer till there was no space at all between the two. Raven had thought she had been aware of her nether situation before, but it was nothing compared to this. Now things were… happening…   
The kiss intensified, making Raven’s hands become Dora the explore, wandering from Murphy’s hair, down his throat and over his shoulder to find their way under his shirt pulling it up. One second later it was gone, Murphy having tugged it over head and continued the kiss before she could even react. She would have found it funny, maybe even a little desperate, if she wasn’t coming from exactly the same place. Desperate, needy and alone.   
Instead of laughing she pulled him closer as his hands pulled the strings in the front of the leathery top. A couple seconds later her breast came free and Murphy’s hand immediately found its way one, cupping and squeezing it gently. Raven shrugged off the top, letting it fall to the ground before pulling Murphy in to another heated kiss, reveling in the feeling of skin against skin. A feeling she hadn’t known she missed so much.   
“Take off you damn pants,” she whispered hotly against his lips and she was rewarded by a smile, which she cut short with yet more kisses.  
He unbuttoned his jeans and then stopped to ask, “all of it?”   
“All.” she replied and kissed him and he kissed her back, hot and wet, because he could. It was college and he was sure crazier things had happened.   
His pants dropped and soon after his underwear followed, liberating his cock from its denim prison. Raven reached down, finding him there, hard and eager and she took him in her hand and began stroking his length expertly in a slow teasing manner as he kept kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to battle hers.   
Without a word Raven took his hand and lead it past the skirt and in between her legs, awaiting his reaction. As soon as her felt her, her bareness, his hand stopped and his lips slowed the kiss. Leisurely his hand traveled deeper in between her thighs. She knew full well that she was already wet for him.  
“Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?” he asked hotly against her lips, if such a sentence had ever been hot, Murphy certainly made it.  
“my underwear didn’t match the outfit.” Raven let out a wimpering sound as Murphy’s hand parted her folds.  
A smirk spread itself on Murphy’s face as he said, “That’s the sexiest thing anyone have ever told me.”  
All Raven could think off was to kiss him, and cling to him as his hands were making her wear in her knees. Somehow he had found her clit, made it wet with her own juices and kept running one of his fingers over it making her body pulse with desire. Every time he hit the sensitive small knob small moans and whimpering sound came from her mouth. He kept doing it as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rapped her leg around his hip to keep herself steady as her body grinded onto his hand, her kisses turning sloppier and messier.  
“Want me to go down on you?” he says as he broke from her kiss, his fingers still working their slow torture.  
“yes,” she says breathlessly her had leaning on his chest.  
“Do you want to sit on my face as I eat you out?” He asked and Raven didn’t know if he was sipply asking her or if he was deliberately trying to turn her own, but she’d never wanted anything more than that in her life.  
“Yes,” she replied and he slowly sat down on his ass, his length standing at attention between his legs, remind Raven she wasn’t the only one in need of attention. He removed his hand from her core when he laid down on his back. Raven followed him, taking her time to crawl up. She kissed his chest, his neck and lingered for a moment on his lips before she raised herself up, moved the front part of the shirt out of the way and lowered herself onto his face.   
Murphy grasped her ass and a jolt went through her when his mouth found her core. Licking up and down the sensitive slit and circling around the already throbbing and impatient clit.   
Raven’s head tipped back and her hands started playing with her own nipples, her mouth open, and her breath heavy. One of his hands was removed from her ass and a short breathy gasp came from her lips as a long finger was inserted into her enter. He moved his hands slowly at first but carefully started gaining speed. Shortly after her legs, arms, her whole body started trembling and she knew she was close to climaxing.   
Murphy didn’t stop, his tongue licked and flicked her felicate clit faster than before not leaving it alone for a moment as his hand increased its speed, slamming into her in short erating movements. Faster and faster until her body couldn’t take it anymore and she came letting out a whimpering moan as her body not being able to take it anymore fell to the ground shaking in pleasure.   
As she trembled Murphy sat up, looking down at her. The font part of her shirt was flopped up leaving her wet core bare to him and crawled up between her legs and took a nipple into his mouth sucking and playing with her breasts as he came down from her high slowly. When she stopped shaking he stopped and went up to look at her, engaiging her in a deep lustfilled kiss, biting her lips and dipping his tongue into her mouth.  
“Did you like it?” he whispered and replied with something very like moan as she kissed him again pulling him down on top of her.  
After a couple minutes, she broke the kiss whispering, “do you have a condom?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then get it, I want you to fuck me.”Raven licked her lips deliberately and Murphy felt no choice but to first kiss her hard, suck on her nipple briefly before getting himself off the ground.   
As he went to get the condom, Raven slithered out of the skirt and turned over getting up on all fours, wanting the deep penetration of being taken doggy style. She didn’t care how it might seem weird that she was there with her rear in the air, but then she heard the sound of plastic and moments later she left him grasp her behind no questions asked, then his length positioned at entrance and ever so slowly he sunk into her, making a strangled cry come from her lips and a strangled groan came from his as he filled her.   
He took her slow and hard, making her feel the length of him filling her over and over again and Raven met his movement with her own and then suddenly without warning he slammed into her hard and fast, making her cry out. But suddenly he was taking her hard and fast slamming into her fast. Raven moaned in pleasure. Raven moved her legs closer to each other and spread his own on the other side of hers and pushed her now onto her stomach, his length still inside her. The fit was even tighter and as he rocked onto her she could feel all of him, hitting every nerve ending she had and rubbing the g spot no one had been able to find in ages.  
“Oh my god.” she moaned, and angled her ass up to meet him. She could feel his body against her back and she turned her head to the side and he met her lip there in a messy heated kiss.  
Then holding onto her he took her harder and harder till the electric energy was flying inside her again and she was trying to meet his every thrust in a frantic need to come. Repeating the words, “yes, yes,yes,” with each thrust.   
Her body yet again began trembling with pleasure, needing to climax, “faster please,” she begged him and he complied her taking her faster rubbing her g spot with his cock even faster. And then all the tension was released and her body sized up when she came hard, gripped his cock as a vice. Two short swallow thrust later he came inside her.   
When they had both come down from their high he pulled out of her, discarded the protection in a nearby bin and laid down next to her, his arm draped over her. She turned on her side moving closer to him. Just lying there looking at his ever so blue eyes and wondering what had made her to crazy with sleeping with him.  
“So I guess we’re friends now,” he said a twitch of a smile around his lips. Then she remembered why, rude, sassy and blue eyes, wasn’t that every girls secret soft spot?  
Raven snorted and smiled as shot got up and slung her leg over him, “I guess we are, John,” she leaned down and kissed him. “Murphy,” She muttered against his smiling lips and that night and many nights after he got more for his money than he had ever dared to hope for. Jedi Raven or no Jedi Raven.


End file.
